fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja
Ninja Ninja is a superior element that costs 2750 diamonds. Ninja has high-grade spells very suitable for PvP that sustain everything the user needs, except for defense. When the user equips a spell from this element, their defense is reduced by 15% until it is removed. Element Reworked. To see previous version, go to my wall. Statistics Damage : Extremely High Defense : Low-Average Speed : Fairly Fast Spells Mystic Slash User casts 4 magical slashes that do massive damage upon contact with the enemy, although its explosion does less damage. --> The user grabs a large samurai sword from their back then slashes it four times forward in different angles. Each slash does 65 ~ 95 damage and inflicts a 2-second stun that stacks when all slashes successfully hit their respective victims. The slash can reach 35 studs range then explode, dealing 35 ~ 70 damage this time and inflicts mana reduction by 12%. This projectile spell has a 7 second cooldown. *Consumes 300 mana '' '''Slash and Slice' Does slash n' slice 3 times in a row, damaging and slashing whatever may be in front of them, ending with a large magical slash releasing from their weapon. --> Equips a long glowing katana, appearing from their hand. After a split second, their speed becomes supersonic, rushing forward, ending with a slash, then another rush, then ends with a slash, and the same applies for the last. Each slash does a whopping 180 ~ 360 damage when it hits an enemy. It can only happen when they are on the exactly in front of the user and not on their path during rush. The last slash will throw one powerful magical slash that does 25 ~ 75 damage to opponents in front that reaches 20 studs. This transportation spell has a 5 second cooldown. *Consumes 300 mana and costs 1500 shards Elusive State Becomes elusive for a short period of time, increasing their speed and damage. Burning materials reveal the user. --> Covers them self with a night cloak that renders them elusive (half invisible) for 7 seconds. While you're elusive, you're immune to most attacks such as damage, reduction effects, grab and stun. However, you can still be blinded. Burning objects from the following elements can reveal the user's identity and deactivate the effect, making them vulnerable again. # Consecutive Fire Bullets # Great Fire Blast # Blaze Column # Flame Body (when near) # Hell's Core (flame and erupting columns) # Scorching Basalt # Magma Drop # Volcanic Eruption # Searing Heave # Plasma Missiles # Plasma Ray # Plasma Implosion # Concentrated Blast # Shattering Eruption # Dragon's Ember # Ominous Wrath While elusive, the user's speed is increased by 35% and damage by 45% for 7 seconds. Once the effect is gone, all buffs applied will vanish. This transformation spell has a 11 second cooldown. *Consumes 400 mana and costs 1750 shards Shuriken Throw Shoots a small group of sharp shurikens, each dealing a low amount of damage and sticks onto the victim for a few seconds, dealing small amounts of extra damage. --> The user grabs 6 small ninja stars from their pockets then throws 4 of them consecutively in a location where the cursor is directed. Each star does 40 ~ 80 damage and sticks onto the victim. Once it sticks to them, it will deal 10 extra damage per second for 12 seconds and stuns for 1 second. At the last part of the process, they shoot 2 ninja stars that does a fixed 120 ~ 240 damage and slightly stuns and knocks back enemies for 1.5 seconds. The shurikens doesn't stick this time. This multi projectile spell has a 6 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 2000 shards Master Ronin Releases magic slash waves forward in consecutive speed, damaging all opponents in front and increases the speed of release the more it hits. '' --> Becomes an elusive ronin or samurai (idk if they are conceptively similar) then pulls out a sword from their back. While in elusive state, their speed is increased by 50% and are imperceptible by almost all elements except for Fire-related ones, though their elusive formation will remain. Pulls out a long sword from their back then slashes it forward every second, each time releasing powerful magic slash waves in curve shape and reaches 11 studs forward. Does 32 ~ 49 damage each. As it hits an opponent, slash time span is reduced by 0.1 second and will limit itself from 1 second to 0.3 seconds, which means the more it hits the enemy, the faster they slash. Damage is unpredictable by its maximum capacity, but can do over 500 damage but can not exceed to 700. Slashing lasts for 11.5 seconds. This ultimate has a 1 minute and 40 second cooldown. ''*Consumes 1000 mana and costs 2500 shardsCategory:Pure's Finest Elements